


20 Questions

by Cipheral (MemoriumOracle)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU (sort of??), Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I really don't know what to tag this with, Imported from Tumblr, Just because i wrote it at 3 a.m, M/M, Marriage Proposal, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriumOracle/pseuds/Cipheral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance suggests a good old game of 20 Questions, and it definitely doesn't lead to where Keith thinks it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the shortest thing I have ever written, but I love it way too much for a 3 a.m. drabble.

“Let’s play 20 questions,” Lance suggested, nuzzling into Keith’s neck.

Humming in thought for a moment, Keith replied, “Alright, you ask first.”

“What’s your favourite colour?” he asked, propping himself up on one elbow.

Keith laughed. “It’s red, since that wasn’t obvious,” he grinned, “What’s your favourite ice cream flavour?”

Lance had to think about that one for a moment. Finally, he responded, “Definitely strawberry.” He lay back down, resting his head on Keith’s chest before asking, “What’s your last name?”

“Kogane,” the raven-haired pilot answered, “What’s yours?”

“Mine’s McClain.” Lance shifted awkwardly, eventually just propping himself up on his elbows and making direct, if not wary, eye contact with his boyfriend. “Do you think America will ever legalize same-sex marriage nation-wide?” he asked, trepidation evident in his voice.

Keith quirked an eyebrow, obviously curious as to why that was the question asked. “Well, eventually, yeah. I hope so, at least,” he said, “What about you? Do you think so?”

The Cuban paladin shrugged as best as he could in his odd position. “I don’t know. I mean, I really would like to think so as well, but I really don’t know,” he answered, a strange tone entering his voice as he lay back down.

“Why ask that-” Keith was cut off mid-sentence with a chaste kiss.

“It’s my turn to ask,” Lance teased, avoiding eye contact with his lover now, “So… would you take my last name, would I take yours, or would we do the hyphenated thing?”

Keith physically jolted in shock. “Are you asking me to-” he started, getting cut off again.

“Answer the question first.”

“Fine. I think the hyphenated thing would work the best,” he almost snapped, “Now, I’m done with the game, did you just propose to me?”

Lance gulped audibly. “Well, not really, but yes?” it came out more like a question than an answer, “I mean, I’ve just been thinking a lot lately, and something’s been bugging me.

“We’re almost 20. Back on Earth, everyone we know is starting to settle down. Most of them have been in steady relationships for a few years, and would be getting ready to propose soon. In a couple years, a lot would be married, and a couple after that, they might even have kids.

“Then there’s us. We’re literally on the other side of the universe, living those sci-fi movies and cheesy animes. It feels like our world’s growing faster than we are, and that we’re going to get left behind.

“That’s why I’m saying it’s only _sort of_  like a proposal. If anything, it’s more like the verbal equivalent to a promise ring.”

The entire time Lance was speaking, Keith listened. He could understand where Lance was coming from. Reaching out, Keith took his boyfriend’s face in his hands and guided him into a gentle kiss.

“I’ll accept that verbal promise ring.”


End file.
